


Wanderer

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (Mutant-like), Multi, Mutant Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, alternating pov, superhuman abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: AU People with mutant-like powers In a world where some people have superhuman abilities... IDK what else to say. Description may change later





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Wanderer (Traducción al español)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055732) by [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone)



> Many thanks to my beta LydSqd! 
> 
> This is a work in progress, things may change a bit in the way. I'll say if they do though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my new beta LydSqd I will be updating all the chapters, until 6(the current one) There are no major changes, just wording. :)

It all happened too fast, one minute I’m entering a building, every floor cleared and the next minute I can hear my flesh tearing out, a bullet. I didn’t even know it was possible to listen to that, but I swear I did. Next thing I know I’m flying over the paramedics, watching myself as they put their hands on my chest, trying to stop the bleeding. I don’t know what’s happening, I really don’t. How the hell did this happened? Am I fucking DEAD?

 

…………..

 

Another busy day at work, to everyone but Sherlock he was just another minor government official, but he did so much more than just running the government, he had to make sure everyone crossed to other realms. Since he was fifteen he developed his powers, his mother said he was a soul liberator and that his grandfather had the same powers. It was fastidious at first when he couldn’t control when the souls could leave and he was stuck with people he didn’t know for long periods of time until he couldn’t take it anymore and in an explosion of fury they were gone. But now, as soon as a soul went to him, he could liberate it easily, sending it to the next realm. He really didn’t know what happened next but if mummy was to be trusted and she really was, each of the souls got the justice they deserved, they were various realms and each soul got to go to one based on their actions while they occupied a carnal body and that was all he needed to know, and he so hope that he got to a nice realm once he was gone even if he had to do terrible things, they were for the greater good after all.

 

………………..

 

“SHERLOCK! Help me!!” He can’t see me, he can’t hear me. I see him yelling at the paramedics, I get closer and I can see his eyes are red, tears threatening to get out. I don’t know if I should feel this good, Sherlock actually cares, his voice shakes as he tells the paramedics that they are going to regret it if they let me die. So I’m not dead yet… I hear a machine sound in the distance and when I look around is the  ECG. I see the line is flat and they take out the defibrillator. 

 

“CLEAR!”

  
Somehow I can feel the cold in my chest and a shock wave runs through me, it send me flying backwards and I can see the ambulance in the distance, I’m floating away, this is it. This is how I die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg keeps experiencing life after dead, or something like that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slowly working on this one for a while, I think I like it so far and I hope all of you do.
> 
> I think I should finish my stories before I post them but I can't wait, I'm like that. 
> 
> Chapter edited by my new beta LydSqd

I keep floating away, I can _actually_ feel the clouds around me.  They are cold and not fluffy like I used to think they were when I was a child.  I can still hear the paramedics shout “ _ CLEAR!” _ as another shock wave runs through my entire body.  This time I stop floating and start dropping.  I’m falling from the sky...fast.  I somehow feel excited.  It's something very similar to adrenaline running through my almost body as I go faster than I’ve ever been before. I scream as I see that I’m close to the water.  I can see the city in the distance just before I hit the cold water.  I start to sink slowly, but I don’t feel like I’m drowning. I hear Sherlock’s voice in the distance and I open my eyes, it’s like his voice beckons me.

 

“Lestrade! Lestrade! Wake up you fucker!” 

 

I’m still in the ambulance and Sherlock is riding along with me and the paramedics.   He screams at me while the paramedics keep fumbling with needles and other stuff I can’t identify. A thought comes to my mind and I move closer to myself.  Laying down on my body, closing my eyes tight, I wait a few minutes, but I don’t feel any different, I put one hand up and my ethereal body is the one that moves.  _  DAMMIT  _

 

What should I do? What’s next? I’m going to die in the ambulance.  I’m sure of it, or maybe I’m already dead, it’s the most obvious thing, because how the hell would my spirit get out if I wasn’t dead. I think about all those times I doubted and laughed when people talked about life after dead. What’s next? Am I supposed to wander around eternally? It’s not like I have pending business, I lead a pretty boring life… unless all those unsolved cases are the ones keeping me here.  I thought about my cold office and the stack of files in there and suddenly I was at the door of New Scotland Yard, body floating quickly and passing through my office door. I roll my eyes at the mess I left behind this morning, I pass my hand through the files and I can feel them.  I try to pick one up but it’s impossible.  If these cases are my pending business I might as well get behind the idea of not going to heaven… or hell. Would I really go to hell? I was a good husband… maybe I drifted off a bit in the end… but well the job is important, helping people was important, still is. Would she cry? Yes, we are divorced now, but we were married for fifteen years…  As I think about what Victoria would think about this, how she would react, I feel like someone or something is pulling me by the guts.  I fly over the city, faster than before and suddenly I slam into the kitchen wall of my old house.  The painting in the wall moves a bit as my back slams beside it and I look at it in shock. I see Victoria cooking, haven’t seen her in the kitchen, happily cooking since… well… ages. I go over to her and place my hand next to hers, my back lightly presses against her, but she doesn’t even flinch.

 

DAMMIT! 

 

I yell at her and slam my fist on the counter.

 

She never listened when I was alive, why would she listen now?

 

She turns away and looks directly at me, smiling.

“I cooked your favorite.”

 

I was about to respond, in awe when someone behind me chuckled.

 

“Thanks love, always so caring.”

 

I roll my eyes and keep walking, in the living room, all our old pictures gone, there are new ones with him and I feel like it should hurt, but it doesn’t. I turn around and they are kissing.

 

“I hope he fixes the sink, I never got to it.” 

 

I don’t even know why I keep talking to her, it’s all useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got to the end THANKS! I hope you're all enjoying this. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well as any questions or suggestions :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg keeps visiting his past, he isn't in a rush... he is dead after all, isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating quick because I had this in my mind and I tend to just publish while writing. Don't get too used to quick updates though, because I'm inconsistent like that :)
> 
> Thanks for all the support and as always all comments are welcome.

I keep wandering around the house, everything has changed so much. I guess Victoria is happy by the way she carries herself around  _ him.  _  She is just like she used to be when I fell in love with her all those years ago. I guess she’s better off knowing his job isn’t dangerous, that he doesn’t keep her at arm's length, it’s not because he’s not at home and might be dead. I always assured her that everything would be alright… Well, she doesn’t care about me anymore, so I don’t think my death will hit her quite so much. 

 

I should’ve got out more, to find someone to love, to care for and treat well, like I never did with her. As I think about the possibilities I feel a slow pull in my heart, like it skipped a beat. Well I don’t have a heart, I’m dead so… Without any of the abruptness of my earlier travels I find myself suddenly in a well known office. There’s low light and I can’t see that much, but I would recognize it anywhere, I’ve been here innumerable times. I look around and see the only light in the room comes from the fire, a man is sitting in front of it with some kind of liquor in his hand. Oh God! What would I do for some whiskey right now, and good whiskey, the one I know is in the cabinet in this office.

 

As I walk towards the desk I see an opened file.  Smirking and stepping closer to have a better look, there are some pictures clearly taken from a hiding position and others from CCTV cameras.  There are various letters and some of the words are crossed out. I chuckle silently  thinking that this file is way out of my clearance level, but you know,  _ I AM  _ dead so… what does it matter? I took the seat at the desk and keep reading the file, even though I don’t know what most of it means. It just feels good, knowing the powerful man in the chair would never know I read it, and he apparently knows everything. 

 

I remember the way the paint in the kitchen moved when I slammed into it and I try to turn the page, but it’s not possible. I keep trying though, because I AM dead, so it doesn’t matter if I waste my time here eternally.  FINALLY!, and to my surprise I manage to turn a page over and I stand in triumph.

 

“YES! Fucking finally!.”

The chair in front of the fire clatters loudly as the man in it stands abruptly and looks right through me. 

 

“Detective Inspector, I didn’t think we were  _ THAT  _ familiar with each other that you could barge into my office unannounced and look at my files.”

 

I just stand there gaping because HOLY HELL he can see me.  Am I hallucinating?

 

“Very well? There must be an explanation of sorts… right? I never thought you would do this Detective.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft shows Greg his ability

Mycroft Holmes walks over to me and get the file off my hands, glaring at me.

 

“And?”

 

“I…. I didn’t mean to… I mean I was there and then I was here and I ….” I stammer, not sure what am I supposed to do or say and wishing to just fly away like before.

 

“That doesn’t make any sense Inspector…”

 

“I know, look…. I think I might be dead.”

 

“Dead? That’s nonsense, you’re here.”

 

I walk over to him, crossing the desk without moving a single sheet, and instead of gasping in horror like I thought, Mycroft just nodded and sat on the large chair behind the desk, adopting a very Sherlockian thinking pose.

 

“I see…”

 

“OH GOD SERIOUSLY? Aren’t you scared or some shit?”

 

“Why would I be scared? You’re dead.”

 

I had no choice but to nod, a chuckle escaping my mouth. It was true, I couldn’t do any harm.

 

“Well then, time to go Detective Inspector.”

 

“Go where?”

 

“To the next realm of course.” he said while doing some weird shit with his hands.  Sparks were flying from his fingers and  all of a sudden a weird ball of light shot from his palm and went around me before expanding beside him.  It was the most surreal shit I’ve ever seen and I had a pretty weird day. The ball changed and was now a clear gold and not a ball anymore, more like… I really can’t explain it, it was just this space of clear gold light and it made a noise like sparks.

 

“You need to go.”

 

“What’s in there?”

 

“The next realm.”

 

“Yeah, you said that, but what’s in there?”

 

“I can’t possibly know, only dead people get to go there.”

 

“But what if…” I take a deep breath (yeah, I know I have no body)

 

“What if I go to hell?”

 

“There’s no heaven or hell Detective, people go to the realms. My mother said it was like another life, but you go to a realm accordingly of the life you lead; you’re a great man, a good one, I’m sure you are going to be just fine.”

 

I nodded and walked into the shiny stuff, hoping to get to a good realm like he said, well it was better than drifting here. But first I turn around and walked to the elder Holmes.

 

“Wait a minute... what the fucking hell? What? I mean… you did this.”

 

He looked at me like I’ve grown a second head.

 

“Evidently.”

 

“How? I mean… Sherlock? I… you did this?”

 

“Of course, Sherlock knows… more or less. You need to go Detective.”

 

“Right, right.”

 

I walk back again and I feel a warmth enveloping me, I keep walking, closing my eyes. Well, this is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around. Your comments keep me going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg gets acquainted with his new, perfect home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got serious doubts about this, but my head won't leave this idea. As I said this is a work very much in progress and I'm posting, as it is to get some feedback. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, regardless

 

“Gregory stop!” 

 

That was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.  My heart was racing, even though I was dead. Then, I woke up in my flat, wearing my usual boxers. Someone was knocking so I got up and hesitantly opened the door, I could touch things like before, I had a whole body again. Looking at me at the door was this girl, brown hair, caucasian, early twenties.

 

“Welcome Detective Inspector, we’ve been waiting for someone with your expertise.”

 

“Wh.. huh? Waiting?”

 

“Yes, I’ll wait here while you go change.”

 

She then proceeded to go to my kitchen to make some coffee, I got dressed and returned to the kitchen, where she had a full breakfast prepared.

 

“Who are you?

 

“Of course, how rude of me. I’m Sarah Elizabeth Jane Williams, I’m your new life coach for the next few weeks.  It can be odd at first, but you will be impressed at how quickly you can integrate in your new life.  And you, Detective, will have less problems than the others, because you already have a job, Scotland Yard awaits you.”

 

“Hold on, you mean… this is what the afterlife is like? I have to continue working? I’m not just going to grow a halo and be happy… wait is this hell?”

 

She frowned and giggled.

 

“You’re joking… right? There’s no afterlife, just new realms. You leave your earth body and come here, it’s urm.. a new earth, if you will…”

 

“And if I die here?”

 

“You’ll be informed of the details in your first meeting, have breakfast and I’ll see you at the rear entrance of Scotland Yard.”

 

She turned and grabbed the door, turning around suddenly, startling me.

 

“And it’s  4 Whitehall Place, Inspector. Some things haven’t changed here yet.”

 

I nodded and started eating. When did my life became this stupid fiction story? Oh yeah, the bullet.  Chuckling at how easy I took my death, I finished eating and headed out for the tube, to the original Scotland Yard base. But when I got out to the street, everything was different, it was… new. Confused, I walked to the tube station, only to realize there was none. So I took a cab, the cars were all older models but they looked new. 

I arrived at 4 Whitehall Place, I smiled at the white building. It was beautiful, and I went around to the rear entrance, where my “new life coach” was waiting for me.

 

“Welcome back, Detective.”

 

“Please, just call me Greg… or Lestrade.”

 

“Very well, Greg Lestrade.”

 

“Urm… wait.. What year is it?”

 

“We don’t abide by rules of time like they do back on earth, but if we did it would be… 1945.”

 

“End of the war…”

 

“We didn’t have any wars, Greg.” she replied, with a smirk. I look around and nod, if this was my new home, and there were no wars, then maybe they would be no real crime either, it seemed like a wonderful place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft confronts Sherlock

As soon as Gregory left, I knew something was amiss.  My powers… they didn’t react the way they should, I felt strange. But he went in and there was nothing I could do, nobody ever returned from the other realms. I felt dizzy, like that simple task had drained all my energy.  My hands were shaking and I had to sit down, I stayed there for what felt like hours.  I took my phone out and called Sherlock.

 

“What?”

 

“Hello brother dear, how wonderful to hear you.” I tried to sound as normal as I could, but I knew Sherlock heard that my voice was shaking slightly.

 

“What’s wrong Mycroft?”

 

“Nothing is wrong…”

 

“Your tone of voice indicates differently.”

 

I had to put aside our differences and speak directly to the point.

 

“Sherlock, it’s Detective Inspector Lestrade, I… he is...gone.”

 

“What are you on about, brother?” he spat that last word like it was the most nasty thing he had to say. I take a deep breath and brace myself, I shouldn’t be doing this on the phone, but I can’t move, my body won’t allow it.

 

“He’s dead, Sherlock.. I… I’m sorry.”

 

“He’s not dead! I’m looking at him right now!”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

The line went silent and I realized he had hung up on me. I called Anthea and now I’m standing here, in the hospital, looking at Gregory Lestrade’s resting body. He is in fact, not dead. But I know for certain the essence of him is no longer in his body.  He crossed and that’s that. I killed him, I killed him because I didn’t informed myself before sending him away, I’m such a fool.

 

“What are you doing here? You barely knew him.”

 

“We… I knew him enough Sherlock.”

 

“We… I knew him enough Sherlock.”

 

“Doctors took the bullet out of him, he should be coming out of it in a few hours.”

 

“He is not coming back, Sherlock.”

 

He looked at me with an exasperated expression.

 

“He crossed.  I’m sorry.”

 

“What? When? Why? What did you do?”

 

“He came to me, we talked, I helped him cross, he’s gone Sherlock, I’m sorry.”

 

“No, no, no! You couldn’t have done this to me, to him! Why?!!!”


	7. Chapter 7

“We don’t abide by rules of time like they do back on earth, but if we did it would be… 1945.”

“End of the war…”

“We didn’t have any wars, Greg.” she replied, with a smirk. I look around and nod, if this was my new home, and there were no wars, then maybe they would be no real crime either, it seemed like a wonderful place.  
\------

I couldn’t have been more wrong, some people have all sorts of powers here and it seems like they always choose to use them to do bad things. I had been here for a week and arrested almost fifty people. Barely slept if at all. I’m still living in the same flat, even though it looks a bit different. It’s so strange and surreal, sometimes I think I must be dreaming. I don’t have a phone, all I do in my scarce spare time is read. I often think about Sherlock and John, my team, Victoria. I think about having a second chance here, finding love and having a happy relationship.

\--------

Everything went to shit when a higher up showed up at the Yard. He looked so much like Mycroft it was creepy. He had the exact same face as Mycroft but his hair looked like the messy black curls of Sherlock. He presented himself as S. Holmes and he was a right prat. He looked at everyone as if they were rats. Once he arrived I was thrown a lot more cases and I had to report to him, but he never showed up in person. We talked on the phone or he sent someone in his place. Until one day he actually showed up.

“You don’t belong here.”

“What do you mean Mr. Holmes?”

“You need to go.”

“Go? Where? How?” 

I was so confused as he hit me with some sort of light that was coming out of his hands and sent me flying backwards. My body felt light again, I passed between walls, trees and into the sky, I felt dizzy and the next thing I knew I was back in my flat. I wasn’t asleep like the last time. Looking out the window I saw the familiar busy street and modern cars. I was back home...hopefully. When I tried closing the curtains my hand went right through it. FUCK! I’m a ghost again. I need to find Mycroft, he was the only one able to see me. Before I even finished the thought I was back at Mycroft office. The man was crouched over his desk, signing papers, glasses low on his nose.

“Didn't know you used glasses.” I managed to say while kind of hovering above him, I laughed when he jumped and removed his glasses in a flash. 

“Gregory! You’re back…”

“For how long have you used glasses?” I know it wasn’t appropriate, but I was genuinely curious. 

He glared at me and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I’ve used them since… forever, really.”

“How come I never saw you with them?” I cross my arms and scowl at him.

“It’s not like we see each other much anyway, Gregory.”

“But it is quite a bit. I mean, I come to this office almost every day.”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at me.

“Don’t be absurd, that is an exaggeration.”

I smiled and raised my hands in a sign of surrender. He then raised an eyebrow at me.

“Gregory, I thought I’d never see you again, you see… I was mistaken… I… you...I mean…”

A Holmes out of words, that’s something new.

“Yes?”

“You’re not dead, I should’ve never had opened that portal for you, it was irresponsible.”

“What do you mean? I think I’m very much dead, I just spent a couple of weeks in another realm.”

“You… did?”

“Yes, and let me tell you, that was something.”

“Listen, you’re in a coma, have been for almost six months now…”

“Wha...how?”

“I shouldn't have sent you Gregory, I’m very sorry… I don’t know what to do about that.”

“Six months? But it’s just been a couple of weeks that I was gone… I was… I have to see myself.”

I left Mycroft’s worried expression behind. Without all the fuss of my earlier travels I was at the hospital. Looking at myself there, laying in bed, I notice that I have a beard but it’s trimmed short, someone must be doing it. I get closer and see machines everywhere monitoring, but I’m just… there. Looking around and seeing that there is no one around I get closer to myself and touch my hand. I feel a jolt of electricity running through my almost body. I don’t understand, If I’m not dead then… what am I doing looking at myself from outside my body.


	8. Chapter 8

 

My mind is reeling, I don’t know what to do. I’m not dead but I can’t return to my body. What am I supposed to do then? I just stand there for a few hours, two nurses come to check on my vitals.

 

“Vitals are normal.” said one, while the other took notes.

 

“Did he came today?”

 

“No, it’s strange, he normally is here early.”

 

“Maybe it’s a difficult day, if he doesn’t come early he spends the night.”

So Sherlock has been checking up on me? Or maybe John, most likely John. Even if Sherlock cares about me he is not spending the night at the hospital out of the goodness of his heart. So he must be the one trimming my beard, it is a little weird, does he bathes me as well. OH DEAR GOD NO! John has seen me naked. How am I supposed to look him in the eyes now? Well, maybe I won’t have to, no one can see me and I’m not getting any closer to know how the hell do I get into my body again. I think I prefer the other earth, I was fully functional there.

 

“Hello Greg.” I turned around smiling, thinking someone else can see me but John just walks through me and sits in the chair besides my bed. He has a bag with fish and chips from my favourite spot and it makes me smile. John and I had developed a nice friendship but I didn’t think it was that much to him, he had Sherlock after all. 

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been here in the last couple of weeks. Sherlock had a case and you know what that means. I’ve barely slept. Urm… you look nice, Mycroft keeps coming to trim your beard and everything, I see.”

 

“MYCROFT?? Come again?” I step closer and successfully put a hand in his shoulder, he shivers and shakes his shoulder, trying to get my hand off but I grasp it, maybe this is my chance of actually touch something, someone.

 

“John!” I shout at him and grip his shoulder tighter. I hear him shout and he faints.  _ HE ACTUALLY FAINTED!  _ Next thing I know I’m seeing his body there in the chair but also at my side. 

 

“Greg?” he looks around a LOT confused and back at me. 

 

“Greg, what the bloody hell?”

 

“Oh my god I killed you!”

 

“WHAT? NO? What are you on about?”

 

I sighed and in a heartbeat John disappeared inside his body, woke up and rushed to take my pulse. 

 

“Greg?”

 

“I’m here!” I wave at him but he doesn’t see me or hear me. He takes his phone a dials quickly.

 

“I saw Greg, he was there, no… no… it was a power transfer I couldn’t control it, you know I can’t control it. Yes, yes… Okay, I’ll wait.”

 

“Greg, I don’t know if you can hear me or not, or if you even are here...BUT if you are I’m going to help you, okay? I’ll try. I know this seems confusing and I’ll explain everything in due time.”

 

I thought about touching him again, but it didn’t seem like a good idea, it could hurt him or worse. He settles in again in the chair and starts chatting about the day like nothing happened, then I remember… it was Mycroft grooming me… I don’t know how to feel about that.


	9. Chapter 9

In less than an hour Sherlock walked in the room, begging for attention, like always, I couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Lestrade! You old idiot!”

 

John turns around and glares at him.

 

“SHH! SHERLOCK!”

 

“Where is he? Where is he, John?” He looks around the room quickly, eyes scanning every corner. 

 

“Sherlock! You won’t see him. I shouldn't have called you.”

 

“Of course you had to called me! Who else you were going to call?”

 

“Right… Well I saw him in that spot, just a few seconds.”

 

“You weren’t hallucinating, were you?”

 

“Of course not! I told you it felt like a power transfer, and he talked to me.”

 

“What did he said?”

 

“He said… ‘Oh my God, I killed you!’... then disappeared.”

 

“Typical Lestrade, moron and useless.”

 

“Oi!! I’m here you berk!” 

 

“What do you think it happened?”

 

“Well… it was a power transfer so he has to have a power of sorts… I’ll have to do some research, there is not a lot written about them, but maybe Mycroft has some books.”

 

“Mycroft! We have to call him!”

 

“He doesn’t care, Mycroft doesn’t do caring.”

 

“Sherlock, he’s been coming every day for the last six months.”

 

“Because he feels guilty or maybe he was plotting something.”

 

“Plotting?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Sherlock don’t be absurd, just… let’s call Mycroft.”

 

“Yes! Call Mycroft! He can see me!”

 

“No, Mycroft will ruin everything, he was the one that sent him away.”

 

“He didn’t know.”

 

“He should’ve known, or he’s just as stupid as the rest of you.”

 

“Sherlock….” John took a deep breath.

 

“John….” answered the detective, like saying names was all they were doing.

 

I chuckled, Sherlock just called his best friend stupid and it just felt right, like I was at home.

 

“Right…” John clapped his hands and looked around. 

 

“Greg, if you’re still here, touch me again.”

 

“Touch you?” Sherlock said, concerned.

 

“He has to touch me for his power to transfer, that’s how my power works, you know this.”

 

“Yes, yes… of course.” Sherlock took a step back and crossed his arms in his chest.

 

I walk over to him, hesitating at first, but then I touch his arm and it happens again, he screams and faints, somehow Sherlock catches him and he doesn’t hit his head.

 

“GREG! Come quickly, touch me… not my body.”

 

I go over and put my hand in his, they glow and this time he doesn’t go back to his body.

 

“What the hell is happening? What is a power transfer?” I say, trying to understand anything.

 

“I can take the powers of other people if they touch me, not for long though.”

 

“Powers? You mean… like in the comics?”

 

He chuckles and nods.

 

“I guess so… wait! You don’t know about it?”

 

“About what?”

 

“You have a power, I’m not sure what is, but you do, if you didn’t have any this wouldn’t work.”

 

“Me? No… That’s only in the old earth, I was there and people had powers, but that was there, in this one people don’t just have powers, that only happens in the comics”

 

“Old earth? What do you mean?”

 

“I died… well, apparently not, but we thought I was, Mycroft and I, and so he sent me away, cuz that’s what he does apparently, but I didn’t think it was a power… I really didn’t think it through I think, at all. I went to another earth or something, they call them realms. Anyway… I can’t go back to my body, I’ve tried.”

 

“Ok...yes.. So… I don’t know what to say, but I’ll help you, we are on the case.”

 

He smiled and it made me chuckle.

 

“I’m safe then.”

 

I let go of his hand and he disappeared into his body. For the first time I look at Sherlock that’s still holding John’s head and looking at him with what I think it’s a concern look.

 

“I saw him, he’s here… he said… well, we have to help him, he can’t go back to his body because he doesn’t know how.”

 

“Let’s go, there’s much to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome, questions or suggestions too! thanks for reading.


End file.
